1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lifting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved engine hoist and support apparatus wherein the same provides for a sequential or alternative lifting and support of an engine subsequent to its positioning by the hoist organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lifting and support of various engine components has been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, an engine subsequent to being removed from an associated support organization is subsequently repositioned for mounting onto an engine support stand and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a mounting plate for the engine positioned in alignment and rearwardly of a track portion of a support boom of the organization to permit rearward movement of the engine along the support boom for mounting upon the engine support plate of the same organization. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,304 to Woods wherein an engine hoist includes a retractable upper boom to permit repositioning of an engine relative to the boom for ease of manipulation of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,233 to Helms provides a lifting organization setting forth a further example of a telescoping boom construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,962 to Hackworth provides for a lifting organization that may be portably mounted to an individual by a backpack arrangement to transport the lifting organization to an elevated position such as a roof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved engine hoist and support apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.